


THE MORNING AFTER

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, and i made them do things, it's okay they not babies anymore, mentions of jeongcheol, my first verkwan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Seungkwan had a wild wild night thanks to his hyungs. He was never a drinker. Never one to party till dawn. So when he woke up with a throbbing headache and an arm wrapped around his waist he knew he fucked up big time.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 256





	THE MORNING AFTER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choikwonkim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/gifts).



> Leng, because you hurt me, this is for you. However, i promised light so i kept it light... but next time.... no promises. 
> 
> As mentioned in the tag, this is my first verkwan au. Early apologies if it's lacking. I need to get to know them more. :<

Seungkwan rubbed his sleepy eyes. He stretched and yawned as he take in the sun rays seeping from the sheer curtain. Normally, he would say he’s a morning person. He loves getting up early, taking his time drinking coffee while checking his daily planner. He would often have enough time to clean up a little. He loves mornings. Every waking day is another opportinuty to strive for greatness and Boo Seungkwan wants just that. However, today, he would like to just curse the blinding sunlight and the immaculate throbbing of his head.

Last night was wild.

He blames Jeonghan for it. It’s always Jeonghan. And with Mingyu and Soonyoung there too.. a night out with the three of them means absolute wreckage the following morning. Usually, his hyungs would allow him to just tag along and not drink too much. But last night was different. Jeonghan was heartbroken-- something about a recent fuck buddy relationship gone wrong-- so Seungkwan felt bad refusing his eldest hyung when he offered him a drink. And Jeonghan offered him a lot.

Seungkwan stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember the previous night but all he remembered was dancing and screaming and jumping with his hyungs and Jeonghan pushing him to a guy and the guy holding him by the waist and--

Seungkwan felt something move around his waist.

He froze and peaked from under the comforter. It felt heavy and warm and---- AN ARM?????

Seungkwan sat up in utter horror and heard a yelp beside him. He realized that he isn’t wearing any shirt. In fact he isn’t wearing _anything_.

He pulled up the comforter to cover his nakedness as he stared in complete horror at the hot silver-haired mess squirming on his bed.

_Holy shit._

The silver haired mess is naked too.

“Good morning.” came the strained voice. One eye slightly opened and the other still tightly shut.

Seungkwan wanted to scream.

Inhala Exhala, Seungkwan, Inhala Exhala.

“Get out.” he said simply. The other man, which we shall call the silver haired mess for now, looked at him incredulously. “Are you being serious?” he asked.

“Yes. Get out.” Seungkwan pointed to the door.

“Ya, seriously.. why are you being like this? It’s not like I _came_ at you. I mean I _did_ , but you came to me first.” The silver haired mess said as he sat up-- back against Seungkwan and he was quick to avert his eyes. _Do not blush, Boo Seungkwan. Do not blush._

“I’m sorry, but are you saying I approached you? You must be mistaken because I, Boo Seungkwan, Secretary of the student council, does _NOT_ come at anyone.” he said with the utmost dignity. Well, how dignified can one get when you’re naked with only a comforter and has zero recollection of what happened the night prior and does not even know the name of the guy he slept with. It’s a triple kill. He deserves to go on a walk of shame.

“Well Boo Seungkwan, secretary of the student council.” the other man stood up, faced him and put his shirt on. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble but you did approach me first. In fact, it was you who asked: my place or yours?”

Seungkwan wishes for the ground to just open up and swallow him wholely. “Get out.” he repeated, this time louder. The other man, being completely dressed up now, shrugged , collected his things and headed out.

Seungkwan covered his face with both his hands as he continue to spiral down the gates of shame. This is not what he wanted for his first morning after.

\--

"Ya, Boo Seungkwan!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “You’re a robot. How are you not hung over after all the drinks we had last night??” he said as he dramatically dropped his head on the table.

Seungkwan loves his eldest hyung. But after last night, all he wants to do is smack Jeonghan right off his head. “I have no time to be hung over hyung. Finals are coming up and besides we still need to discuss the school festival.”

“Ah. Yes. The school festival. Just make a committee and assign a chairperson. Not today though, today we rest and recuperate and resurrect.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes. How is Yoon Jeonghan the president of the student council again??

“Oh by the way.” Jeonghan’s head shot up. “What happened with that guy you were dancing-- I mean, grinding with last night?” The older man did not even try to hide the taunting grin plastered on his lips. “You guys left together, didn’t you?” he wriggled his eyebrows.

“Nope. I went home alone, hyung.” Seungkwan lied.

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. “Hmmm but I was pretty sure I saw you walking home with him last night…” Seungkwan gulped. “Are you sure--” Jeonghan was distracted by the vibration of his phone. “Oops! That’s my exit. Cheollie is waiting for me.”

“But I thought you and Seungcheol hyung aren’t seeing each other anymore?”

“That was yesternight, Kwannie. We made up. Of course he wouldn’t be able to resist me!” Jeonghan stood up, gathered his things in a hurry and left with a goodbye wink.

_Unbelievable_. Seungkwan thought. So there was no point getting wasted last night?

\--

_*ring ring*_

Seungkwan looked up from his notes to see his phone ringing. It’s Chan, his roommate.

_“Channie?”_

_“Hyung! Can you open up the door for us? I left my keys inside again.”_

_“Okay.”_ then he hung up.

He walked out of his room and to the door. He unceremoniously opened it and was just about to step back to let Chan in when his eyes caught a glimpse of a rather familiar someone.

Seungkwan did not realized he gasped out loud.

“Hyung?! Why? Are you okay??” Chan rushed to his side. Seungkwan’s eyes are still fixed on Chan’s companion. _Silver-haired mess._

“I-im okay.” he tried to recover as fast as he could. “I’m okay. I’m just-- I’m just gonna go back to my room now, okay?” and he turned around as quickly as he could and he was a few steps away from his room when Chan spoke again. “By the way, this is my cousin Hansol! He’s a transferee!” Seungkwan waved to acknowledge without a look back.

He shot the door and leaned against it-- heart thumping loud on his chest.

Great. He slept with Chan’s cousin. _Just great._

\--

_*beep*_

****Unknown number:**** Hello.

Seungkwan frowned. Who might this be?

****SK**** : Who’s this?

****Unknown number:**** Hansol.

 ** **Unknown number:**** You know, from the other day? Or night?

Seungkwan bit his lower lip. What now???

****Unknown number:**** I asked your number from Chan, I hope you don’t mind.

****SK:**** Would it matter now if I did?

****Unknown number:**** Right. So I was thinking..

 ** **Unknown number:**** Do you want to go on a date?

Seungkwan turned off his cellphone.

\--

Finals are days away. Seungkwan cannot afford any distractions. Especially if that distraction came in the form of silver haired mess. But somehow he cannot stop thinking about that last message. A date? Really? A date? Seungkwan cannot even look at him! Looking at him gives him flashes of that morning and he’s very very determined to forget everything that happened that night and the next day.

_“Kwannie!”_

“Seungkwan!!” He did not realize that Soonyoung has been calling for him. “Why are you so out of it lately?” he asked. “What is it hyung?”

“Look, over there!” Soonyoung pointed at a few tables away from them. “Isn’t that the guy you were dancing--”

“ _Grinding_!” Jeonghan corrected.

“I meant grinding with that night we went out?”

“Oh look he’s coming over!” Mingyu exclaimed in his unbelievably annoying high pitched voice.

Before Seungkwan can even react, Hansol is already right in front of him. “Hey.” he greeted. “You got my text right?” he asked out loud. Three pairs of eyes darted at him. “Which one?” he feigned ignorance. But boy was he wrong to do that. “I asked you if you want to go out on date.” Four pairs of eyes and four mouths gaped at Hansol. _Yes,_ Seungkwan included.

“Yes. Yes he will.” Jeonghan answered for him. “Yes he most definitely will!” Seungkwan gasped and was staring in complete disbelief at his eldest hyung. _The betrayal!_

“Great. I’ll text you later.” then Hansol walked away.

Three pairs of eyes were glued to Seungkwan. “Time to spill, Kwannie.”

\--

****Unknown number:**** Are you free on Friday?

****SK:**** I did not say yes.

****Unknown number:**** Great. I’ll pick you up at 6.

\--

Seungkwan did not prepare for the date. He did not. That’s why 6 outfits and 200+ checks on the mirror after, he still isn’t satisfied with how he looks.

He was just about to change again when a knock on his door stopped him. A confused-looking Chan greeted him. “Hyung.. can you please explain to me why my cousin is on our doorstep asking if you’re ready to go?”

Seungkwan just laughed nervously, grabbed his phone by the table and went past Chan like a breeze. “Let’s go!” he hissed at Hansol when he bumped into him at the doorstep.

“Why are we running?” Hansol asked as soon as Seungkwan stopped.

“What did you tell Chan?” Seungkwan looked at him suspiciously.

“That we’re going on a date?” Hansol looked at him innocently making Seungkwan grunt in frustration. “Seriously?? Are you always this straightforward??”

“Well what did you want me to say? And why should I lie? There’s nothing wrong with going out on a date.”

“There is when your cousin is my roommate!”

Hansol cocked his head to the side. “You’re the only one making it complicated though?”

“Aish! Seriously! This is why I did not want to go!” Seungkwan turned and walked fuming. Hansol followed him, forehead creased in confusion.

Seungkwan walked and walked until he realized he does not know where to go so he halted and looked at Hansol who was casually walking behind him. “Where di you make a reservation?”

“Huh?”

“For dinner. Where did you make a reservation for dinner?”

“Uhh-- I didn’t.”

Seungkwan felt like a boiling pot of water that has reached the maximum boiling point. “Great.” he muttered under his breath. “So? Where are we going then?”

“Do you like music?”

“I’m a music major.” He rolled his eyes.

“Great! Then I know exactly where to go!” Hansol held his hand and dragged him away. Seungkwan ran not to his own accords and honestly he wants to stop but somehow, the feel of the other man’s hand on his is enough for him to surrender.

“Karaoke?” Seungkwan cannot believe it. His first date and they are doing karaoke?! “We can order some food while we’re at it!” Hansol looked very enthusiastic.

This is not what Seungkwan expected his first date would be. He’s always been a hopeless romantic-- Always wanted to be swept off his feet. Candle lit dinners, sunset watching, late night road trips-- those were his ideas of first date. Not karaoke!

However, Hansol’s enthusiasm and his ridiculously big big bright smile somehow had Seungkwan inputting the digits for his favorite Karaoke song: When we were young by Adele.

Hansol went first. He chose a hiphop song. Lots of rapping lots of swag and Seungkwan would be stupid to deny it but Hansol is in his element. When his turn came, Hansol was quick to give him the microphone. He remained seated as he belted even the high noted. He put all of his emotions into singing that song. Well he isn’t called Boodele for no reason. When he finished, he put the microphone down and was surprised to see Hansol gaping beside him. “What?” he asked him.

“How are you that good?” Hansol is all wide heart eyes. “Seriously, you’re so good I have goosebumps all over!”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Seungkwan said quietly but Hansol heard him anyway. They went on singing some more until food came and they busied themselves using their mouth for another function. “Do you regret it?” Hansol asked so suddenly.

“What?”

“You know what im talking about.”

Seungkwan wished Hansol would just drop it.

“We didn’t do anything.” silver haired mess said. “I mean we did but we didn’t reach that point. You passed out.” Seungkwan’s eyes widened at the revelation. He did _what_? “I had intended to leave after but you pulled me back and mumbled “Keep me warm” so….”

“So we didn’t?” Seungkwan confirmed.

“Yeah, we didn’t. Sorry to make you think otherwise. Maybe you can stop hating me now?”

“I don’t-- I don’t hate you.” Seungkwan bit his bottom lip. “I was mad at myself.” Hansol’s gaze on him was prodding. “It was-- I mean, I thought I lost my virginity to someone I didn’t know and what’s worse is I have no recollection of it whatsoever. And seeing you reminds me of it that’s why…” Seungkwan expected Hansol to erupt in laughter, but somehow, when the other man’s eyes met his, he felt warmth instead. “I’m glad then..” Hansol said. “That we didn’t go all the way. It would have sucked to not be able to remember your first time.”

Seungkwan pressed his lips together, forming a thin line.

“But I’m not going to lie, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I kissed you that night.”

Seungkwan failed to control his blush now. He felt his cheeks heat up. “You’re unbelievably straightforward.”

“I get that a lot. I don’t know but… I just don’t like wasting time. I’m gonna tell you as it is. If I like you, I like you.” Hansol reached for Seungkwan’s chin, making him look at him. “And I like you a lot, Seungkwan.”

He noticed Hansol leaning in and he was about to give up all his inhibitions when--- “You kids should get a room. Karaoke rooms are not make out rooms!” it was the server bringing them more food. Hansol just slightly bowed in apology while Seungkwan blushed even more.

When the server left after giving them a warning look, Seungkwan said “I don’t kiss on the first date.” and Hansol let out a soft laugh.

Hansol walked him home that night and Seungkwan wished Chan is already sleeping when they arrive and thankfully, his roommate is. “I hope you had fun, Kwannie.” Hansol said.

Seungkwan smiled and nodded. They said their goodnights and Hansol was already about to leave when Seungkwan called for him and said. “Second date!”

Hansol stopped and looked back at him with confused eyes. “I kiss on the second date.” Right after saying that, Seungkwan hurriedly went inside their dorm.

With his back on the door, he clutched his chest and chuckled at himself. _Way to go, Boo Seungkwan_!

His phone beeped and he fished it from his pocket.

****Unknown number:**** I’m already looking forward to our second date.

Seungkwan _squealed_ then decided maybe it’s about time he saves Hansol’s number.

\--

“Hyung, what is netflix and chill?” Before Seungkwan can even think it through, he’s voiced his question at his Jeonghan hyung. Said hyung’s eyes widened and Jeonghan dramatically turned to him. “Oh my God! Kwannie! Did you just get a booty call??”

“What??” Seungkwan spat out. Hansol was booty calling him??

“That’s what netflix and chill means you innocent baby!” Jeonghan explained.

Seungkwan wanted to brick himself. Did he lead Hansol on when he said he would kiss him on their second date?

\--

“--Kwannie are you listening?” Seungkwan snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh what?” he asked, eyes blank.

“You okay? You’ve been spacing out since earlier.” Hansol checked on him. “Are you still game to netflix and chill?”

Seungkwan blushed. There’s that term again. Is Hansol really expecting him to go all the way tonight??

“Just to be clear..” Seungkwan cleared his throat. “What does netflix and chill mean?”

Hansol stared at him for a good 10 seconds before saying “It literally means netflix and chill as in watch movies while relaxing, why?”

Seungkwan’s eyes narrowed and his eyebrow twitched. A certain Jeonghan hyung will get it from him tomorrow.

“Is that why you’re spacing out? What did you think it meant?”

“Nothing. Just-- don’t ask me.”

“You thought it meant booty call, didn’t you?” Hansol grinned. “Well, that actually is the code for sex but Kwannie, I told you I’m a straightforward person. If I want to ask you that, I would ask.” then he locked their eyes. “Why? Do you want to have sex with me?”

Seungkwan gagged.

Hansol fell on the bed laughing. “You’re so cute, Kwannie!” he giggled.

“Shut up and start that damn movie!” Seungkwan fumed.

Hansol played the movie in his laptop. At first they lay awkwardly on the bed but as the movie progressed, so did their skinship. By the time they reached midway, Seungkwan’s head is lying on Hansol’s arm as they snuggled. Seungkwan completely lost focus on the movie and found the steady rising and falling of Hansol’s chest more interesting.

Without even realzing it, he voiced his thoughts out loud. “Can I kiss you?” Hansol looked at him, obviously a little taken aback. When Seungkwan realized what he just did, he took a pillow and buried his face on it.

Hansol’s laugh filled the room as he grabbed the pillow and took it away from Seungkwan. Hansol was propped on his side. He reached to caress Seungkwan’s face with his thumb. “You are so beautiful, do you know that?”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Mr. Chwe.” Seungkwan decided to play cool.

“Really? But would it allow me a kiss, at least?” When Seungkwan nodded a little and gave Hansol his permission, the latter wasted no time closing the gap between their lips. Seungkwan felt the spark-- that electrifying feeling that jolted his core. Surprisingly, it was him who initiated to deepen the kiss. Hansol’s lips felt heavenly on his and his muffled gasps caught in their mouths as he felt Hansol’s hand snake from his hips and under his shirt.

“Is this okay?” Hansol asked, lips pressed against his chin. Seungkwan allowed it because _by God_ \-- Hansol’s touch felt like fire personified. Hansol captured his lips again-- gentle yet firm, innocent yet demanding. But he pulled away just in time when Seungkwan gasped out loud because Hansol’s fingers pinched his nipple lightly. Seungkwan covered his face, blushing profusely and embarrased at how sensitive he is, “please don’t make fun of me.” Hansol took his hand away saying, “I’m not. I’m looking at you because I want to see every expression you make. I want to know what makes you feel good and what doesn’t. I want to know _you_.”

Seungkwan felt butterflies in his stomach.

He decided he’ll take charge and show his appreciation to Hansol by wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Seungkwan can already feel Hansol’s hard on on his hip. “We should really stop soon, Kwannie.” the other panted “As much as I like kissing you.. but im afraid I wont be able to stop.”

Seungkwan does not want to stop.

“--Hyung do you know where--” Three figures froze. Two on the bed, one by the door. “Holy shit!” and a door slam.

“Next time, we should totally lock the door.” Hansol nodded.

\--

The next day…

“Kwannie!! How was _netflix and chill_??” Jeonghan yelled fmor across the student council office with a knowing grin on his face.

_I love my hyung I love my hyung I love my hyung_ Seungkwan repeated like a mantra.

\--

Seungkwan and Hansol are officially a couple now and as they neared their 100th day, Seungkwan has been getting anxious because he wants to finally give himself fully to his boyfriend. He appreciates how Hansol is very patient with him-- very understanding, very chill. He never pressured him and only took what was given. Heck, he was the one who mostly gave anyway. It was Seungkwan who took, took and took.

Seungkwan decided it’s time he gives something back.

\--

“Kwannie, are you sure? We don’t have to.. I’m not rushing you.” Hansol said, hovering above Seungkwan. The latter’s reply was a deep kiss and a tug on the other’s shirt. Seungkwan pulled it off Hansol, his own chest exposed. “I want you, please?” Seungkwan whispered.

When their naked chests pressed together, Seungkwan felt Hansol’s equally frantic heartbeat. They breathed against each other’s lips as their eyes met and talked. No words were needed-- just pure mutual affection and desire.

Seungkwan’s hands wandered all over Hansol’s body. He wants to remember every curve.. every cravice.. he wants the feel of Hansol’s heated skin to be forever etched on his palms. Finally, his hands reached the other’s pants. Hansol moaned into the kiss when Seungkwan accidentally brushed against his awakening manhood.

“Uhh- I’m sorry.” Seungkwan could not look Hansol in the eyes. But the other man sought for his gaze and locked it with his. “Don’t be. It felt good.”

“Really?”

“You know it does.” Hansol said and to make his point, he dipped his hips low and brughed against Seungkwan’s own strained length.

From there on, Seungkwan had lost the ability to think straight.

He snapped out of ecstacy a bit when Hansol pushed in the first time. But even that did not last long. When it felt good it just didn’t stop. It felt good until it felt better and then finally that intense feeling washed over him as they both chased their euphoria. Hansol collapsed on top of him and buried his face on the crook of Seungkwan’s neck. “I love you, Kwannie.” he whispered.

Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Hansol and replied, “I love you too.”

\--

Seungkwan loves mornings. Even so when mornings meant a silver haired mess is sleeping beside him with an arm draped over. Even more when said mess belongs to him.

Seungkwan allowed himself to be willed into sleep again. This is the best first morning after ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always very anxious everytime i write something for the first time, so kudos and comments will definitely make me happy. <3 please?


End file.
